


The Taste Of A (Poison) Paradise

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's the end of the tour and Jay's birthday. Time to party Slipknot style.





	The Taste Of A (Poison) Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).

> uhhhh, so yeah. went to see the roadshow on sunday, the 8th with raven without whom that concert and this fic would not be possible. was the last show of this leg of the tour and jay's birthday, so this happened. a little late, but still it counts. 
> 
> happy birthday, jay. i hope you never read this. 
> 
> for raven because this could be the beginning of some events touched on in the rp. and also everything is for her. hope you feel better soon!

Jim follows his bandmates backstage, pulling his mask off and mopping the sweat from his face. It’s the last show of this leg of the tour and he’s eager to get home. He heads for the dressing rooms, chugging down a bottle of water that someone pressed into his hand as he passed them. He pushes open the dressing room door and makes a beeline for his stuff, wanting out of his sweat soaked stage gear. 

“Oh Jamie!” Corey singsongs from beside him. 

Jim flicks a questioning glance at him. “What?”

“It’s Jay’s birthday.” Corey smirks. 

Jim looks towards Jay, who’s wiping himself down with towels, still wearing his birthday hat. He nods in agreement, looking back at Corey. 

“You know what that means.” Corey’s smirk gets bigger. 

“Birthday Blowjob Extravaganza!” Sid exclaims, having been listening to Corey, grabbing an unsuspecting Jay by his shoulders and bringing him over to Jim. He hands them each a shot that Jim didn’t see him pour, but he takes it anyway, throwing it back. Jay does the same and Sid takes their shot glasses. 

Now they’ve got the attention of the rest of the band, though Jim figures they’ve been waiting on this. It hadn’t even occurred to him, but Jay has cemented his place in the band and now it’s his turn to experience having a birthday on tour with Slipknot. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Jay asks, looking confused. 

“It’s a little tradition here in the Knot. Every time someone has a birthday while we’re out on the road, Jimmy here will give them a blowjob. Well, them and the rest of us. But birthday boy gets to go first!” Sid bounces on the balls of his feet. 

“Yeah. You know what they say. Slipknot doesn’t need groupies. Slipknot has Jim Root. Isn’t that right, Jamie?” There’s a wicked gleam in Corey’s eyes. 

Jim blushes, but he nods, glancing around at the rest of them as they press in closer, forming a circle around him and Jay. Everyone except Tortilla. He hasn’t earned this privilege yet. Clown locks the dressing room door before joining them. 

Jim looks at Jay, still blushing. “You wanna do this? You don’t have to.”

Jay’s eyes widen. “Are you kidding me? I’ve only been trying to hook up with you since we started recording this album!”

That gets a few laughs from the rest of the band while Jim just blushes more. Jay looks very excited, hands dropping down to undo his shorts. 

Mick nudges Jim to his knees and Jim glances up at him, just enough of Four left to give Mick a mildly challenging look to which Mick merely raises an eyebrow and pulls his hair back, pouring another shot down his throat. The alcohol burns, makes him cough a little, but Jim rolls with it. 

Jim turns his attention back to Jay and reaches up, drawing his cock out of his shorts. He leans forward and licks a stripe up the underside, listening to Jay’s gasp of pleasure. There’s mutters and shifts in position as the rest of the band talks amongst each other as they watch, waiting their turn. 

Jay whimpers, fingers tangling in Jim’s sweaty curls as Jim’s mouth engulfs the head of his cock. Jim looks up at Jay through his lashes, watching the pleasure slide over his features as he works him over. He sucks a little harder, swirling his tongue around the head, feeling Jay’s hips jerk into his mouth. 

Someone above him growls their approval, a hand petting the back of his neck. He swallows down more of Jay’s cock, starting to bob his head, sucking harder. Jay tightens his grip on his hair, tugging at it. Jim moans around his mouthful, closing his eyes, really getting into the act, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. 

Jay pushes his hips into his face, forcing Jim to keep up with him and Jim’s a little surprised, not having expected Jay to be that bold or demanding, but, judging by his noises, he’s rapidly taking Jay apart, so maybe he can’t be held accountable for his actions. 

“Yeah, that’s it, Jamie. Wreck him. Fuck him up so good.” Corey’s voice comes from above him, rough and deeper than usual. 

Jim makes a noise of agreement around Jay’s cock and moves faster over his length. Jay cries out, nearly doubling over him, and tugs harder at his hair. 

“You can’t come, James. Not until we’re all done with you.” Shawn’s hand grips the back of his neck warningly. 

A hand pets through the back of his hair followed by Corey’s voice. “He’ll be good for us, won’t you, Jamie?”

Jim flicks a glance up at them, not really looking at anyone in particular as his own cock throbs hard in his pants. He swallows Jay down his throat again, holding him there for a long moment. Jay moans loudly and pulls at his hair. “Gonna…..fuck…...gonna come…..”

Jim pulls back to tease the head of Jay’s cock with his tongue before taking him back down without warning, swallowing around him again and again. Jay cries out again, pulling Jim’s hair as his orgasm slams into him. Jim lets Jay fuck into his face a few times, swallowing everything he gives to him. His own cock demands attention, pulsing against his zipper, but he ignores it for now. He knows what happens if he comes before he’s finished everyone else. 

Slowly, Jay pulls back as Jim cleans him up, hissing softly. “Holy shit.”

The rest of the band laughs.

“You really fucked the kid up, Peaches.” Mick says with a smirk. 

Sid directs Jay to a chair and helps him sink down into it. His cock is still poking through his open shorts, wet with Jim’s saliva and his own come. He looks utterly ruined. Jim wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and looks up at his band mates, adjusting himself on his knees. He waits for who’s next. Sid hands him another shot and he tosses it back with ease this time. 

There’s a brief conversation amongst the remaining members and then Alex is pushed forward. He reaches out to pet Jim’s hair softly. “You okay, Peachy?”

Jim nods, reaching for Alex’s pants. He gets his cock out and slides his mouth over the head, knowing how Alex likes it. He’s rewarded with a sharp gasp and Alex’s fingers combing through his hair. He does what he does best and takes Alex apart just as skillfully as he took Jay apart. 

He lets himself relax into the role of being used by his band mates. Taking care of them as he prefers to think of it. His cock is hard and he really wants to reach down and give himself a squeeze, but he keeps his hands on Alex’s hips as Alex rocks into his mouth over and over again. He won’t break the rules. He wants tonight to be a celebration of the end of the tour and Jay’s birthday. He doesn’t wanna ruin it by getting punished. 

Alex comes down his throat with a jerk of his hair and he swallows it down, cleaning Alex up with lips and tongue before he pulls away. Jim watches him stagger over to the couch and fall down on it, muttering a “Bloody hell” to himself. 

Sid bounces forward and pushes another shot into his hand. Jim takes it, feeling loose and relaxed as the alcohol works him over. It burns pleasantly all the way down. He opens his mouth for Sid and lets him start to fuck into his mouth. 

He lets himself zone out a bit, falling into a relaxed state. He enjoys the praise from his band mates when he does a good job, the hands petting over him, the fingers sliding through his hair affectionately. Sid’s louder than even Jay was, but Sid’s always been that way and during sex is no exception. 

He doesn’t get a warning before Sid is finishing in his mouth and he chokes a little with the unexpected mouthful, but he manages to swallow it down. He sways a little on his knees, finding it hard to concentrate on whoever’s talking to him, but he leans into the hand in his hair. 

Craig’s next. Jim gives him an easy smile and doesn’t waste time sucking him down his throat. That move makes Craig grunt and Jim can already count this as a success because he made Craig make a noise, even a small one. That’s enough of a win for him. He even earns himself a few more grunts and a soft “fuck!” when he comes. 

Someone tells him what a Good Boy he is and his face is flush with more than just the alcohol. His jaw is starting to ache, overworked, but he pushes on. He can do this. He’s done this before. He’s a little out of practice, but he’ll please everyone. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and looks up, glassy eyed, at Shawn. 

He knows the drill with Shawn. He holds himself still and lets Shawn do as he pleases, fucking down his throat with his fingers tangled in Jim’s messy curls. Jim slips a little further down in that fuzzy place with alcohol and heat, a place he hasn’t been in quite some time. 

He lets Shawn push and push down his throat until he’s finished as well. He clears his throat when Shawn pulls back and lets go of him. It’ll be hoarse tomorrow, but that’s okay. It’s a celebration after all. 

Mick steps forward and strokes his fingers through Jim’s hair, eyes a little softer than usual when he meets Jim’s glassy stare. He lets Mick tip his head back and pour a shot into his mouth, drinking it obediently. More heat flushes his face and he licks his swollen lips. He rises up on his knees to get at Mick easier, a little sloppier than usual as he begins his work on Mick. 

Mick lets him set the pace at first, content to watch his cock stretch Jim’s lips, shiny with spit and alcohol. Everyone’s still watching, captivated by Jim. Mick winds his fingers in Jim’s hair and jerks him forward on his cock without warning, feeling Jim cough and choke around his length, loving the sense of power that gives him. He does it again and again until Jim’s got tears on his cheeks and he’s sure he’s about to throw up, hands clutching at Mick’s wrists. Mick lets him go, lets him pull off of his cock. He watches him cough and spit onto the floor, panting as he works to recover. 

“Finish me, Peach.” Mick demands after a moment, hand around the base of his cock. 

Jim nods and opens his mouth again when Mick pushes the head of his cock against his lips. This time, Mick isn’t quite so rough, but he still holds onto Jim’s hair, still pushes down Jim’s throat to feel that squeeze and heat around his cock. He still makes Jim choke a bit when he comes, just to make it a bit more intense for him. He knows Jim really struggles not to come with him when he does, more than anyone else so far. 

He strokes his thumb across Jim’s cheekbone briefly, a silent bit of praise for Jim that makes him blush and smile easily with the amount of alcohol in his system. 

JIm rubs his jaw a little and looks up as Corey holds another shot in front of his face. He feels like he should turn it down, having already lost count of how many he’s had, but Corey’s smiling at him and he lets Corey tip the shot glass against his mouth and drinks it down. 

He tries to focus, fingers fumbling with Corey’s pants until Corey gently pushes his hands away and does it for him. He feels like he should be embarrassed, but he’s too far gone to care. He licks his way up Corey’s cock to the head and deepthroats him with ease. 

Corey’s fingers stroke his hair gently. He’s not nearly as rough as Jim would have thought he’d be. He lets Jim set the pace and do the work, hips stuttering and jerking a little here and there. Jim appreciates the gesture of self-control and works Corey over messily. Spit and precome drip down into his beard and he’s really gonna have to wash it later on, but right now he’s got a blow job to give. 

He tries to focus again, tongue teasing Corey before he takes him all the way down again, swallowing around him. He moves his head faster, sucking harder. His own cock throbs in his pants and he’s reminded that he really wants an orgasm as well. 

Corey’s crying out and tightening his grip in Jim’s hair as a warning a moment before he comes. Jim pulls back just enough to be able to swallow it all, impressed with himself for managing to be coordinated enough to pull that off. He pants as Corey pulls out of his mouth, staying on his knees. 

Everyone’s gathered back around in their circle with him in the middle of it. 

“Such a Good Boy for us. I think you’ve earned your reward.” Corey purrs, reaching down and helping Jim up. Jim sways as he makes it to his feet, the room spinning around him. He closes his eyes and feels hands opening his clothing, sliding over his body. He’s content to give himself over to them as they continue to explore him. He’s not sure at all of who’s doing what, but it feels good and he moans, letting the pleasure wash over him in thick, hot waves. 

Hands stroke his cock as still more hands slide over his torso and back. Someone kisses him and he muffles his cry of pleasure into their mouth as he comes. He shudders his way through it, pulling his mouth away to pant harshly as he leans back into someone’s chest. Probably Mick. Mick holds him up, supporting him with an arm around his waist. Jim’s grateful since he doesn’t think he can hold himself up at the moment. 

“As amazing as that was, I do have one more birthday request.” Jay says after a beat of silence. 

Jim opens his eyes and tries to focus on Jay, blinking a little.  
“What’s that, kid?” Mick rumbles from behind Jim. 

Jay fidgets for a moment and then looks at all of them, meeting their gazes one by one. “I want a band orgy.”

There’s a moment of silence as everyone lets that sink in. 

Finally, Shawn smirks and nods his approval. “You really have earned your spot in the band, kid.”

Jay blushes and smiles, taking the shot Sid hands him. “So is that a yes?”

Shawn considers the scene around him and nods again. “I think we can pull another one off. It’s been a while.”

“Happy fucking birthday to me!” Jay fist pumps.


End file.
